Surviving
by Shadowkissed25
Summary: Maximum Ride's life is anything but easy but she rolls with the punches but what if it's all just to much to handle when her friends realize they don't even know who she is and the only family she has left is to young to turn to? Will she find a way to make her life easier, to let her friends in or to just keep her head down and always fight back? Contains abuse and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I find myself lying on the floor starring at the white ceiling trying to mentally count my injuries as I have so many night before trying to think what one decision was made in my life that led me down this path of desolate agony.

Maybe it wasn't one specific decision but perhaps multiple.

Perhaps not even all my own but choices made for me that pushed me towards where I am at this moment counting that white popcorn on the ceiling thru my one good eye.

I pull memories from the deepest recessions of my mind to try and decide who to blame for the pain I have been made to endure for the past ... how long has it been?

One of my earliest memories came from a much happier time, it was the day my parents came to school to pick me up when I was twelve.

I was exhilarated, I was always forced to ride the over crowded bus with we'll say a fair amount of people I could not stand but among them were my closest friends.

My parents pulled up to the front of the school in their run down dark green car but both radiating with joy and I came bounding out not even caring to throw a goodbye over my shoulder to my friends.

I yanked open the door as it squealed in distress I jumped in the back seat with my backpack still secured to my back.

Both of their heads turned at the same time and I looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" I finally burst "Do I get a brother or a sister?"

They shared a look then turned back to me "Both" my mother cooed "I'm having twins!"

My squeal could be heard thru the entire parking lot.

Then my memories skipped forward to July 19th 2013 as I stared straight ahead of me in what doctors have explained to me was shock.

A police officer was walking away with my baby brother and sister in each hand I wanted to run after him screaming and shouting at him that he was a liar, that my parent have drove in the rain so many times before, they could practically be professionals.

So why ... why did they not make it this time, why did they not make it home, why are am I being pushed in the back seat of the police officers car as their light blur together in the mist of the rain that was still pouring.

Skip forward a week later and a disgruntled snobby lady was talking down her nose to me saying that there was only one place I could live where me and my siblings could be together and that was a newly built orphanage that was being built just a few blocks from my old home.

They weren't expected to take many children just a house hold or so, that a man in his late 40's has dedicated his funds to the appropriate care of children but even he can only do so much, but once again I should count myself lucky at least were together.

I blink and several weeks fly by and I realize that I have just been existing, I haven't communicated or reached out to anyone I use to have around me, all my friends stayed in their happy little bubble.

Only I didn't want to be the one to pop it, to tell them my life has been torn apart and I don't know what to do.

They talked about wanting to start a band and college and who they though should hook up and I found that that is where I found my solace, I could pretend everything was ok.

The second I walked into school I was called over to their table and greeted with smiles and questions about upcoming tests, not do you even know your newest address yet?

So to this day ... my friends know nothing about me.

Skip forward several more weeks when me and whats left of my family is moved into a strangers home, a stranger named Jeb but and I quote "we may call him Mr. Batchelder".

I got my own room but it was right next to my siblings so I could hear their cried in the middle of the night and I could assist in quieting their wailing to not disturb our new care taker, I don't have many trust issues at this age but something was off about him.

Not even a week later I found out what was off, he was perfectly fine during the day functioning like a fully capable adult, but he has a ritual every night at 8pm he starts drinking on the dot.

By 9:30 he was drunk, and by 10 he would search the house for something to vent on, or should I say more like someone.

I only dared to hide once, I was in my closet both of my trembling hands over my mouth to quiet my labored terrified breathing until I heard Angel start to to fuss.

His loud determined footsteps passed my room and continued to theirs, my eyes grew wide as I contemplated if he would lay his drunk hands on infants?

I got my answer when Gazzy started wailing causing Angel to shriek.

I plowed past my closet double doors causing one to hang on only one hinge, I sprinted to their room without slowing I used my full body to push into his side causing him to waver slightly but he had been successfully distracted, his rage had found a new target.

I went to school the next day and I started telling my friends lies on top of lies I live in Detroit Michigan so I told them I started fighting after school, like gangs and illegal street fighting some expressed concern, slowly they wanted to start hanging out after school but I told them my house is off limits, parents always fighting or everyone's sick usually got them off my back.

Slowly my friends started dwindling down little by little they got tired of the excuses, a few stuck around but I found I started to actually prefer smaller crowds, less people, less contact.

Two years passed by and I found myself lying on the floor trying not to cry as I lost another fight but I refused to stop fighting back I waited for him to leave but he swayed uneasily in the moonlight seeping through the window he looked down at me hunger in his eyes.

He put the bottle to his lips one last time pulling away he wiped his mouth with his inner arm tossing the now empty bottle to the side letting it clatter on the carpet he fell ungracefully to his knees and crawled on all four over me.

My eyes grew large and a small whimper escaped past my lips as his intentions became clear he pinned me by placing his knees on either one of my inner thighs, not that I had an ounce of energy left to fight him off even if I could, he took all of me as his property that night.

I snapped out of my memories as tears were pooling in the corners of my eyes but I refused to cry about the past anymore, I need to figure out my future how to get me and my family out of here but together.

No other kids have been added to the orphanage so far, every time I think about calling the cops to get out of my torment I remember how lucky I am that I can live in the same house as Angel and Gazzy.

It's been four years but outside the orphanage I actually started playing in a little band with my few rag tag friends I had left we never preformed so far just continuously practice but we call it our 'chill session' and it feels so good to get away for a bit.

As long as I'm back by 9:30.

 **Disclaimer, please please please review, need to know if this is worth continuing, thank you!**

 **Also character description will be in the next chapter and who the friends are specifically.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was lost in my day dreams as I leaned against the stop sign by the corner coffee shop eight blocks away from the orphanage waiting for one of my longest friends Nick to pull up in his run down black mustang that he's been fixing up on the side whenever he can afford parts for it.

I was focusing in on the clouds forming from my breath hitting the crisp October air when I caught my reflection on the book store window across the street and noticed that a couple strands of hair where missed when I quickly pulled my hair back in a very low, loose pony tail some strands gracefully curling up slightly before they touched the top of where my hips protruded in my ripped up skin tight jeans.

My eyes continued to linger on my reflection deciding if I liked this black hoodie with my dark red tank top peaking out underneath, no matter what shirt I wore I always wore a hoodie over it partially for comfort, partially because of Jeb.

I felt conceded so I cast my eyes down to my dark grey sneakers that I always just throw on without ever tying up.

My loose strands of hair fell in front of my face as I kept my eyes down but I heard the familiar sound of Nicks engine purring up the street as he winded in between traffic like he had no concern for the pedestrians and drivers flipping him off and shouting insults over their shoulders.

I grinned tightening my grip on my one backpack straps slung loosely over my one shoulder and stood up straighter waiting for him to pull up, the streets were getting busier with the bustle of the city coming to life and it was making me squeamish.

I heard a catcall behind me hoping to god it wasn't directed to me I kept my eyes locked on Nicks car that was just a couple seconds away from the curb where I could just slide in and we could enjoy each others silence instead of all this noise.

"Hey Baby why so shy?" came the voice again but directly behind me when I felt a hand on the side of my face brushing the hair out of my face, my face contorted in anger.

My hand snapped up in response clenching his wrist in my hand I glared up at him "Don't touch me!" I ground out.

He got defensive but not backing off like I hoped but I also recognized I knew him from school.

His other hand snaked around my back and pulled me close to him but not in a smooth fluid motion I was yanked forcefully, I felt the danger in his strength.

My other hand balled in a fist then shot forward into the softest part of his stomach he grunted out and had to take two steps back but he hadn't released me only now he looked a lot less friendly.

His face shadowed over and he stood up straight bringing him to his fullest height of about six feet four inches which was insulting to my five feet five inches as he towered above me I continued to glare refusing to step back showing fear.

"Yo do we have a Motherfuckin problem?" yelled an all to familiar upbeat voice I recognized as Monique I let my eyes wander to her without moving my head away from the behemoth in front of me she looked beautiful as always but menacing she was sitting on the back seat window in Nicks car so her legs were in the car but her entire upper body was hanging out and her black hair shined under all the street lights all except the one purple strip on her bangs that flowed around her face perfectly.

I half smiled at her and returned my gaze back to the threat in front of me I wondered where Iggy was because he was never far from Monique before I heard a gravely voice from behind me grind out "You're gonna wanna take a step back mate." I broke out in a full blown smile as I saw him step up to right next to me I looked sideways and took in his whole demeanor.

He was a very happy go lucky person but one of his strongest traits was he was ferociously protective, if he cared about you, you were safe it was that simple.

He was looking through his curtain of thick peppered brown hair that curled up around his face around his black beanie he always wore with a cigarette propped behind one ear his arms were crossed in front of his chest I could tell he was flexing so his tattooed arms with his hoodies sleeves rolled up to his elbows looked more buff making him more intimidating but it worked.

I saw the man debating if his pride could handle letting me go and just walking away but that is a rare trait to find here in Detroit but then I heard the voice that could persuade women across the world to open their legs in unison only because he asked.

"Max? Do you need him removed?" I turned my whole head this time to look at Nick I saw his black eyes unmoving from the stranger as his body was hunched over the passengers seat so he could look through the window.

His hair was messy but stylishly so, because he was leaning forward I got a peak at a tattoo that was hiding under his shirt that was a tight tank top with a black and grey checked button up shirt over the top that was purposely left open and a single silver chain hung around his neck that had single black feather on it.

His earbuds were hanging out of the top of his shirt as well that were constantly blaring music at deafening volumes so he could ignore the world at any given second.

I smirked "Were good guys, I think he was just leaving. Right?" I asked the stranger returning my glare back to him.

He looked furious but overwhelmed he released me and turned on his heal pulling his hood up he disappeared in the crowd within seconds I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I have no problem holding up my own in a fight, I'm no champion but Jeb has given me experience over the years on how to properly defend myself and how to through a crippling punch or two.

The night before however Jeb messed up my leg pretty good and I didn't know if that would handicap me in a fight had one broken out.

I limped slightly over to the passenger seat of Nicks car and slid in plopping my backpack on the floor between my feet.

"Hey guys whats up? Oh Nudge did you get the homework done in English?"

You see we all have nicknames, well kinda. Iggy really is Iggy but Nick is Fang and Monique is Nudge.

Her mouth flew open ready to jump into a full story on my one simple question but Fang cut her off with the interrogations that I despise from him.

Hence why I thought I could get Nudge talking and he wouldn't have time but luck never has been on my side.

"Another fight last night?" I grunted a yes "How bad are ya?" I shrugged matter of factly "Hardly feel it." "That's what you said last time." he shot back "Because it was the answer last time." I fired back.

His eyebrows clenched together in anger but he shut up, I feel bad he thinks their from street fighting but it keeps my family safe.

So, sorry Fang but your going to have to enjoy your blissful ignorance a little longer.

 **Disclaimer**


End file.
